


Thrive

by diamondgore



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bringing the outside inside, F/F, femslash week, misuse of Marisol's powers, plant growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Plants will grow where they are cared for, people will flourish when they are loved.





	Thrive

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Femslash week! The prompt was animals!
> 
> I know Marisol hasn't been mentioned since her last appearance in Storm, but I think she'd be pretty cute with our little nature girl Lin!

“Sorry we didn’t get to go to the zoo, Lin.” Marisol dropped like a stone on top of the couch in the middle of the recreation room. It was empty, as most of the other students left once they saw Marisol and Lin walk in. They didn’t have the reputation for being the friendliest people around. “I didn’t know that they had such an early closing time and I thought we’d be finished with classes before four.”

 

Lin didn’t say anything, and simply slinked past the small fungi that were growing on the ground where Marisol stepped. There was disappointment in the air, but it wasn’t like Lin couldn’t sneak into the Zoo whenever she wanted. She dropped on the couch next to Marisol, and sank deeply into it. She wasn’t fond of being inside, but it was too stormy for them to comfortably sit outside. It had began pouring hard the moment they stepped inside, with thunder and lightning following suit.  

 

Neither of them minded the rain, but both of them did mind Kitty reprimanding them for coming in soaking wet. They kept the window so that they could still feel like they were part of the outdoors, even though someone would most likely yell at them for leaving the windows open and ruining the oak floors with moisture. They could smell the wet flora of Central Park wafting through the room, and it only made Lin’s neutral expression shift into a slight frown. She hadn’t spent enough time outside today.

 

She took her shoes off with the back of her feet, and then propped her feet up onto the table stretching lightly and sighing. Lin was upset, and it made Marisol feel awful about the situation, even though it was one of those things that were out of her control.

 

“We can go tomorrow.” Marisol tried, and put her hand near Lin’s thigh. Lin was always uneasy when it came to physical contact, even when it was with someone who she loved dearly like Marisol. Her hands always hovered around Lin, always afraid of getting too close.

 

“It is fine, it’s just the zoo.” Lin lied. “I’m disappointed we couldn’t spend today in the park, at least then we could’ve been with the animals.” School rules meant no animals other than the bamfs, and even they were kept on a very tight leash, were allowed inside the school. Bears, possums and mice were always found around Lin when she was outside, but she adhered to the school rules once she stepped in.

 

“Ah,” Marisol responded, and then tapped her hand to Lin’s overalls. A small yellow pansy began growing on the jean cloth. “We can bring the outside inside, if that’s what’s bothering you.”

 

Lin plucked the pansy from her leg, her frown softening into her neutral expression. There was something about the plants that Marisol grew, they always seemed to talk to Lin. They fed her compliments and they didn’t seem to mind when they were plucked. They still spoke to her kindly when she picked them from their families.

 

“Would you?” Lin didn’t smile, but she attempted to soften her tone. The idea of being surrounded by flora excited her, especially on such a gloomy day.

 

Marisol pressed her hand to couch, causing some floral growth to sprout around Lin. Little daisies and weeds grew around her, they were small and patchy, because Marisol only wanted to cause so much damage to public property. But then, Marisol decided to go all out, to show Lin the extent of her abilities. The air around them began to feel heavy and damp, as more plants began to sprout around Marisol and Lin, transforming the humble rec room into something akin to a greenhouse.

 

There was grass growing from the floorboards underneath them, and around the small carpet underneath the couch. A few brightly colored mushrooms sprouted around them, and moss began to cover up the coffee table that Lin had her feet on. The couch, which was just a velvety blue before, now had tall wisps of lemongrass growing out of it, so that they could lounge on it as if it was a beautiful day outside. Around them, with a few bushes of ivy began to sprout from the ground, and to add to the ambiance, Marisol had allowed a few birch trees to sprout and surround them. They were to give them a sense of faux sunlight, and a need to hide in the shade. They grew tall and sturdy around them.  

 

They, the plants, were all speaking to Lin, telling her about her beauty and kindness. A faint blush appeared on the apple of her cheeks and bridge of her nose. Lin knew that Marisol had a connection to nature that was as deep as hers, but she didn’t know she could control what the plants said too.

 

“We can invite the bees to spend time with us too, I’m sure they would like some cover from the rain.” Marisol said. She smiled at her handy work, even though she knew this would mean some sort of disciplinary action later.

 

“I’m afraid they might move in with us permanently if we offered them shelter from the rain.” Lin was not joking, but Marisol chuckled thinking she was. Her laughter did not offend Lin.

 

“Did this make you feel a little bit better?” Marisol asked, inching just a little bit closer to Lin. She moved her hand to the edge of Lin’s thigh.

 

“It makes me feel a lot better, Sol.” Lin wasn’t much for nicknames, but she noticed that Trevor usually used one for her when she did a good job, or was particularly proud of her. She wondered if Marisol liked nicknames. She shifted herself closer to Marisol on the grass covered couch, and then very gently put her head on top of Marisol’s shoulder.

 

Marisol smiled and thumbed Lin’s thigh gently. She could still feel Lin’s disappointment from early on, but she seemed to enjoy the indoor terrarium that she had made Lin. Marisol had never exerted herself this much before, but the literal fruit of her labor made her chest feel light with pride. She hoped that this place would stay green for a while.

 

Lin tilted her head upwards, and awkwardly pressed a kiss to Marisol’s chin. It was the least Lin could do with all the life she’d given her today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to contact me @[diamondgore](http://diamondgore.tumblr.com) on tumblr, or @[sophiecuckoos](http://twitter.com/sophiecuckoos) on twitter!


End file.
